rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bob The Drag Queen
Bob The Drag Queen es el nombre artístico de Christopher Caldwell, un drag queen, intérprete, comediante y ganador de la Temporada 8 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Después de ganar su temporada, Bob creó singles de baile, y su propio especial de comedia "Suspiciously Large Woman", protagonizó la película de Netflix "Cherry Pop", comenzó el espectáculo "BOBin 'Around" en WOWPresents + y reemplazó a Katya en "The Trixie". & Katya Show "a partir del décimo episodio. Familia Drag Bob afirma ser hija de las estrellas de la escena drag de la ciudad de Nueva York, Sherry Vine, Peppermint (subcampeona de la temporada 9) y Bianca Del Rio (ganadora de la temporada 6). También tiene una hija drag llamada Miz Cracker (de la temporada 10) y, aunque no comparten la misma madre drag, Monét X Change (concursante de la temporada 10 y ganadora de All Stars 4) y ella son hermanas drag. RuPaul's Drag Race Frases Memorables * "Purse 1st! Purse 1st! Walk into the room purse 1st! Clack!" * "Is Beyoncé scared of Britney? Then Bob ain't scared of Derrick." * "If you wanna do like memorable drag next week I can give you some tips." (a Derrick Barry) * "If my intentions were to hurt you, you'd be crying right now, bitch!" (a Derrick Barry) * "Find something about you that you like and focus on that. If I don’t like my face, if I don’t like my skin, if I don’t like my weight. I think to myself 'I have a nice teeth.' And it may just start with that one tooth. Look at that tooth. That’s a nice tooth, man. And then once you can accept that little thing about yourself, you can just accept you for who you are." * "Everything works out in the end and if it's not working out, then it's not the end." * "No one better be disrespecting me." (como "Chocolate Chip Cookie" en Temporada 8, Episodio 3, "RuCo's Empire") * "Than why did I waste my time putting on thiiisss *mientras se quita dramaticalmente un abrigo de pelaje y muestra un enterizo escarchado* Ow wait there's more... THIIISSS!" (como "Chocolate Chip Cookie" en Season 8, Episodio 3, "RuCo's Empire") * "Taste it, bitch! Expensive vodka!" (como "Chocolate Chip Cookie" en Season 8, Episodio 3, "RuCo's Empire") * "♪Art, Art, Art, Art. Did somebody mention Art?♪" * "I just wrote corn!" (como Carol Channing en'' "Snatch Game") * "Why y'all gagging, I bring it to you every episode!" * "Taste it, bitch! Expensive vodka!" * "As a public servant, I believe in serving the people. That's why I want BJs for every single American! That's right! Better Jobs for every American! Buy yourself something pretty." * "The Gay Agenda. And it's designed by lesbians, so you know it works." * "Bob the Drag Queen for President. Why? Because I didn't eat a fucking baby." * "Is the train still running?" * "THAT'S MY BABY!" (como un cameo en la Temporada 10, refiriéndose a Miz Cracker) Curiosidades Galería Looks Temporada 8 BobFullS8.jpg|Promo Look BobS8Entrance.png|Entrance Look XBOx3Kl.png|Design Challenge of the Past Look (Season 2's Gone with the Window) BobEP2Look.png|Movie Premiere Realness Look BobEP3Look.png|Rollergirls Look QPqyiRh.png|Neon Realness Look NdvQ0i6.png|Night of a 1000 Madonnas Look BobEP6Look.png|Wizards of Drag Look ElenaGantEP6Look.png|Elena Grant Makeover Look 3RJ9vAC.png|Black & White Realness Look BobEP8BabyLook.png|Baby Drag Realness Look BobEP8MomLook.png|That's My Mama Realness Look BobEP8BookLook.png|Autobiographical Eleganza Extravaganza Look 6valmy4.png|Best Drag Look BobE10Carpet.png|Reunion Look Videos Discografía '''Singles' * "Purse First" (2016) ft. DJ Mitch Ferrino * "Bloodbath" (2016) ft. DJ Mitch Ferrino * "Yet Another Dig" (2017) ft. Alaska * "Deck a Ho (Mitch Ferrino Mix)" (2017) ft. Shangela Apariciones * "Wrong Bitch" (2016) by Todrick Hall ft. Bob The Drag Queen * "Soak It Up" (2018) by Monét X Change ft. Bob The Drag Queen Redes Sociales * Bob Site | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Bob en YouTube | Apple Music | Wikipedia Navegación en:Bob The Drag Queen Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Temporada 8 Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Temporada 8 Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Equipo NYC T8 Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Nacidas en 1986 Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:House of The Drag Queen Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Actores Categoría:Cáncer Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Reinas Calvas Categoría:Davenports Categoría:Madres Drag Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas Camp